


[Podfic] Devil's Calling

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i> For a very short time, I stopped hoping altogether, and that, in the way of the world, is when his ignorance came to its end.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Devil's Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12955) by JaneTurenne. 



**Length** : 25min 9sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Devil%27s%20Calling.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/devils-calling) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
